Kataomoi
by Fvvn
Summary: Imaizumi berlari mengejar mimpinya. Manami berlari mengejar 'dia' yang tidak terjamah. dua sudut pandang. dua orang dengan satu perasaan. Onesided!Imaizumi. Onesided!Manami. ImaSakaMana.


**Kataomoi**

**Yowamushi Pedal (c) Watanabe Wataru**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate T**

**(Probably) Onesided!Imaizumi and Onesided!Manami. Second POV. ImaSaka. ManaSaka.**

.

.

.

.

Kamu tahu tahun sudah melayang cukup jauh. Dan kamu masih menggeluti hobi yang kini menjadi profesi nomor satumu. Kamu adalah atlit balap sepeda yang namanya cukup menyebar diseantero Jepang. Kamu bahkan telah mengikuti banyak pertandingan bertaraf internasional. Kamu tahu cita-citamu kini sudah tercapai, dan kamu bangga bisa mencapai apa yang kamu inginkan dari apa yang kamu sukai.

Persaingan ketat dan trayek balap dalam berbagai kondisi—hujan, panas, atau penuh angin—sudah menjadi hal yang sering kamu kecap, dan kamu tidak pernah merasa gentar ataupun gugup ketika _road racer_-mu berpacu demi kemenangan sejati.

Namun kamu tahu—kamu tidak seberani yang kamu kira. Kamu merasa takut ketika _road racer_-mu melintasi lereng di sekitar gedung Sohoku. Kamu masih takut ketika lingkungan yang sudah lama kamu tinggalkan, kini kembali dirasakan oleh panca inderamu yang biasanya meraba dunia gemerlap nan metropolitan. Kamu masih takut ketika di suatu hari, kamu diizinkan kembali untuk mengunjungi daerah tempat'nya' tinggal sampai detik ini.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang terkenal yang kembali ke kampung halamannya dengan mobil mewah dan membuat banyak orang terpana, kamu seperti biasa—melaju di pinggir jalan kota dengan sepeda—teman seperjuanganmu—yang tidak pernah kamu tinggalkan dalam berbagai kondisi. Melaju statis dan terkesan pelan karena kamu tidak ingin terlihat tergesa—atau mungkin sebenarnya kamu hanya takut untuk tergesa. Kamu tahu beberapa orang menyadari sosokmu dan terkagum ketika mereka lihat kamu melintasi daerah mereka. Beberapa ada yang menyebut namamu—bocah kecil yang menggandeng tangan mamanya di trotoar adalah contohnya. Pun dengan anak berseragam sekolah hijau dan dasi merah—ya, mereka adalah adik kelasmu. yang tidak kamu ketahui bahwa mereka masuk ke Sohoku karena namamu—dengan _mommy bike_ putih bening, berlawanan arah tempuh, mereka tersenyum lebar dan refleks menjeritkan namamu.

'_Imaizumi Shunsuke pulang!' _

Kamu berlalu sambil melempar senyum tersembunyi. _Mommy bike_ yang dikendarainya bagaikan alarm yang mengingatkanmu tentang masa lalu.

Kamu tahu. Tidak lama lagi, kamu akan berhadapan dengan'nya'.

Kamu akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Menyapa. Menanyakan kabar. Berbasa-basi melepas rindu. Ya—kamu akan melakukannya.

Kamu tahu siap atau tidak siap—takut atau tidak takut, kamu harus menemuinya. Karena egomu harus diberi makan, karena bagaimanapun, kamu sangat mendambakan hari ini—hari dimana akhirnya kamu bisa reuni menemui teman lamamu yang dulu sempat berjuang di jalan yang sama denganmu.

Ah, kamu tersenyum lagi.

Tapi kali ini pedih.

Sepedamu berhenti di depan sebuah pekarangan rumah mungil. Rumah dengan pagar cokelat pedesaan, dan teras yang ditumbuhi banyak lili indah. Kamu lihat ada sosoknya yang tengah duduk di kursi teras, menikmati semilir angin di sore hari. Tersenyum lugu kepada apapun yang ia hadapi saat itu. Tanpa perlu meminta izin, kamu masuk membuka pagar—bersikap seolah-olah itu adalah rumahmu sendiri—dan memarkir sepedamu di teras, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati sosok idamanmu dan menyapanya.

Tapi sungguh, orang itu mendahului percakapan—mungkin karena sepedamu terlalu bising saat hendak diparkir—dan ia menyadarinya.

"Imaizumi-_kun_?"

Suara bergetar, dan kecil. Suara yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak kamu dengar. Tangannya menggapai udara—kamu sadar, kacamata bundar sudah disingkirkan dari wajahnya. Bukan karena kini ia menggunakan _contact lens_, dan bukan juga karena matanya sudah sehat seperti kamu dan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Bukan.

"Hei, hei."

Kamu menangkap tangannya yang mencari-cari, "Aku disini, Onoda."

Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum. Dan mendesah 'ah, begitu'. Hati kecilmu terusik—terusik dengan kenyataan bahwa teman lamamu tidak lagi bisa melihat. Tidak lagi bisa menangkap seperti apa paras dewasamu ketika sudah menjadi sosok dengan prestasi selevel puncak.

Karena Onoda yang sekarang—

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana pertandingan terakhir yang kau ikuti kemarin lalu?"

Kamu tahu, inilah alasan kenapa Onoda berhenti berjalan beriringan denganmu. Kamu tahu dan kamu ada ketika kecelakaan saat lomba itu terjadi—ketika secara tiba-tiba Onoda terjatuh dari _road racer_-nya di tengah guyuran hujan,

dan berkata.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi gelap?'_

Ketika kamu yang biasanya egois dan memprioritaskan pertandingan, sampai harus memutar arah dan berlari cepat menghampiri Onoda. Menopangnya, dan membawanya kembali ke garis _start_. Menyebabkan Akademi Hakone yang terkenal sebagai raja kembali meraih penghargaan tertinggi atas pertandingan hari itu.

Riuh-rendah pasca pertandingan tak terdengar seolah telingamu disumbat dengan kapas. Kamu terlalu panik dengan wajah pucat di depanmu saat itu. Fokusmu bertumpu di satu objek. Tidak ada yang menyalahi keputusanmu—semua orang pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kamu hanya bersikap sewajarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan pertandinganku juga sama seperti biasanya."

Hanya teriakanmu saja yang kurang wajar.

Teriakan yang mengulang-ulang namanya. Dengan pedih dan airmata.

"Hee... kau menang lagi? _Sasuga_, Imaizumi-_kun_."

Kamu menunduk, tersenyum kecut.

Kamu tahu Onoda tidak berhenti dari dunia balap sepeda karena kemauannya. Fakta yang sesungguhnya membuatmu makin terasa canggung saat membicarakan hal yang sudah lama menjadi mimpi bagi Onoda.

"Tidak sehebat yang kau kira."

"Kenapa kau selalu merendah? Kau tahu kau hebat, Imaizumi-_kun_."

Ah.

Kamu penasaran wajah macam apa yang mungkin Onoda tunjukkan, jika ia bisa melihatmu saat ini.

Kamu duduk di kursi sebelahnya, tak lepas pandangan dari sosok yang saat ini sedang berbicara tentang banyak hal. Kamu tahu bukan hanya sekarang saja kamu merasa Onoda sangat—

Menawan.

"Naruko-_kun_ terakhir mengirimiku surat dengan huruf braille—sungguh, dia baik sekali karena berkatnya, aku bisa membaca surat secara langsung. Lalu, ia bilang jika Imaizumi-_kun_ mampir ke rumahku, ia ingin pesannya terhadapmu disampaikan—kalau di pertandingan selanjutnya kalian akan bertemu. Dan ia menambahkan 'aku tidak akan kalah kali ini'."

"Hmp. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak juga berubah meski umurnya sudah hampir mencapai masa atlit pensiun."

"Hahahah. Kalian masih muda!"

"Tidak. Tidak untuk orang yang ingin berkeluarga—"

Seketika hening menyergap.

Kamu tidak yakin, apakah kamu telah salah memandu percakapan. Kamu bisa dengar Onoda tertawa garing ketika kata 'berkeluarga' meluncur dari mulut seorang atlit yang selama ini menepis segala hal berbau romansa demi mencapai mimpi sebagai orang nomor satu di Jepang.

"—Aneh. Orang dengan banyak fans sepertimu masih mengkhawatirkan masalah memperbaharui keturunan."

Onoda tidak tahu, dan ia tidak akan pernah tahu dengan siapa kamu jatuh cinta sebenarnya.

Cinta yang sesungguhnya percuma.

"Fans dan calon istri adalah dua hal yang berbeda—"

Kamu sadar tanganmu bergerak refleks mengelus pipi kenyal yang saat ini sedang menjadi lawan bicaramu. Dan kamu pun juga sadar, bahwa Onoda nampak kebingungan, hari itu.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau—"

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak ingin berpihak padamu. Kamu dan momen senyap yang sedang tercipta saat itu pecah berkeping-keping ketika pintu di belakang kursimu mengkerit dan terbuka—menampakkan wajah yang selama ini kamu benci karena selalu merebut banyak hal favoritmu. Si laki-laki rambut biru.

"Ah, Shunsuke-_kun_ sudah datang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"—m-maaf. Baru saja aku ingin mengajaknya masuk."

Senyum malu-malu—kamu berani taruhan kalau Onoda tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu padamu.

"Yo, Shunsuke-_kun_. Lama tidak jumpa—"

"Jangan panggil dengan nama depanku. Brengsek."

"Wah, wah—kau masih kasar seperti biasa."

Pundak melingkar di bahu Onoda dan alis naik-turun. Kamu panas, melihatnya.

"M-Manami-_kun_—"

Kamu tahu perilakumu hanya akan menciptakan atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Onoda. Lantas, kamu pun mengalah. Kembali memasang wajah poker dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan pada hal yang remeh—dan jauh dari tema balap sepeda.

"Bisa pinjam toilet di rumahmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja silahkan masuk—"

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Manami."

Onoda tertawa melihatmu.

Oh, sungguh. Pengalihan yang sukses membuat Onoda lupa dengan kalimat putus yang belum sempat kamu lontarkan dengan lengkap.

"_Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau—"_

—_Aku gay._

Bahkan, sampai di detik-detik sakral seperti hari ini pun, kamu tetap tidak bisa memanggil Onoda dengan nama depannya.

.

.

_**Kataomoi**_

.

.

Kamu tahu, kadang kamu merasa iri dengan pria yang satu langkah berada di depanmu. Orang yang sampai saat ini masih meneruskan hobimu dan bahkan memanjat posisi tertinggi disana.

Tapi kamu yakin, kamu tidak menyesali pilihanmu.

Meskipun kamu iri—kamu tidak ingin menyesalinya.

Sebab, dengan posisi yang kamu tempati sekarang, kamu kini bisa bersama dan satu rumah dengan orang yang diam-diam kamu taksir semasa SMA—dan kamu merasa cukup sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa merawatnya. Meskipun kamu tidak yakin sampai kapan kamu bertahan.

Kamu masih ingat dengan segar, pertandingan balap sepeda yang terakhir kali kamu ikuti menghasilkan jejak tragedi yang pahit di sanubari hati. Kamu merasa bangga luar biasa ketika posisi satu didapatkan olehmu dan teman sekelompokmu, tapi di detik kemudian kamu baru saja menyadari berita buruk tentang rivalmu.

Kebahagiaan klimaks yang seketika runtuh bagai bangunan tua yang ditempa bola besi sungguh sangat menyesakkan dadamu.

Kamu masih ingat ketika salah satu teman di _team_ menunjukmu untuk mewakili sesi foto di atas panggung dan kamu tidak bisa memasang senyum kemenangan seperti yang seharusnya.

Kamu masih mengendarai sepeda putih dengan tutul hitam kebanggaanmu—tapi kamu tidak lagi menggunakannya untuk berlari di atas trayek pertandingan. Kamu tidak berhenti dengan hobimu, tapi kamu tidak lagi mengejar cita-cita.

Kamu lulus sebagai mahasiswa dengan jurusan umum dan melamar pekerjaan kecil demi orang yang kamu sukai. Kamu menghampiri kediamannya, dan menawarkan diri sebagai pengasuh yang mulai detik itu akan selalu menjadi kaki-tangan dari majikan sekaligus orang favoritmu. Pekerjaan yang awal mula menghasilkan bayaran remeh—sampai pada akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk pindah profesi menjadi pengurus bengkel yang berdiri tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Tidak—kamu tidak meninggalkannya saat itu. Kamu tetap bekerja mengurusnya, dan bahkan, kamu rela dibayar dengan senyum tulus semata. Kamu tidak meminta sepeserpun uang darinya—yang hal ini membuat orang itu cukup terkejut dan sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki teman sepertimu.

'Teman'

Kamu hanya tersenyum, seramah biasanya.

Walau kamu tahu, orang itu tidak bisa melihat wajahmu.

Kamu tahu hari ini akan ada orang penting di kehidupannya yang mampir ke rumah tempat kalian bernaung. Kamu menyadarinya ketika orang yang kamu asuh memintamu untuk membawanya ke depan teras karena ingin 'melihat' warna senja. Kamu tahu ia bergurau saat mengatakannya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"A-ah. Nanti saja, kalau Imaizumi-_kun_ sudah datang."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu nikmati waktu senggangmu, Sakamichi-_kun_. Aku masih harus mencuci piring dan menghangatkan nasi."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Manami-_kun_."

"Manami-_kun_, huh? Kau masih belum mau memanggilku dengan nama Sangaku?"

"Eh?"

Dengan dengus, senyum dan tepukan lembut di kepala mungilnya, kamu pun masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan wajah polos yang bertanya-tanya.

Tidak. Kamu tidak melakukan hal yang sebelumnya kamu katakan padanya. di balik pintu rumah, kamu duduk merosot—ikut termenung dan menunggu bersamanya. Kamu bisa dengar orang terkasihmu bersenandung—menyanyikan lagu anime lawas yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia tonton semenjak kecelakaan.

Kamu merasa bahwa saat ini Onoda mungkin sedang bernostalgia tentang masa lalu dengan cara menyanyikannya—sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidung di depannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kamu bisa dengar suara _road racer_ yang berhenti pakem dan derit pagar di depan pekarangan—dan kamu tahu, orang itu telah datang.

Kamu tidak langsung keluar dari rumah dan mengganggu momen mereka—alih-alih, kamu hanya menguping segala pembicaraan seperti pengecut dari balik pintu cokelat.

Kamu sudah paham sejak dahulu, bahwa bukan hanya kamu seorang yang mendambakan sosok Onoda. Pun atlit bergengsi dengan nama belakang Imaizumi, salah satu contohnya. Dan inilah alasan kenapa sang atlit kesohor tersebut begitu membencimu yang selalu berada di samping Onoda seperti ksatria. Dan Imaizumi tidak tahu fakta yang sebenarnya—tentang Onoda dan fakta bahwa kamu sesungguhnya berada di posisi yang sama dengan Imaizumi.

Kamu tahu, seberapapun kamu dekat dengan Onoda, kamu tidak akan bisa meraih jiwa dan raganya. Kamu sadar bahwa ada banyak faktor yang sudah menghalangi probabilitas kesuksesanmu untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu bersamanya sampai jantung berhenti berdetak. Mau menangis darah ataupun menjerit hingga kerongkongan sobek pun, kamu tetap tahu bahwa bertepuk sebelah tangan akan selalu menjadi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kamu tidak bisa melepaskan gambaran Onoda di kepalamu, ketika malam sebelum hari ini ia nampak bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu tentang bagaimana Imaizumi akan mampir ke rumah. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertukar cerita setelah sekian tahun tidak bersua. Tentang bagaimana semu di pipi yang biasanya hanya timbul tipis kini merambat ke segala permukaan wajah.

Tentang bagaimana ia yang nampak begitu antusias hanya karena sebaris kalimat dari telepon yang diterima malam itu.

'_Besok, aku akan datang'_

Walaupun kamu tidak yakin, perasaan itu wujudnya seperti apa.

Walaupun kamu tidak yakin, apakah itu bentuk kekaguman atau cinta seperti milikmu terhadapnya.

Kamu hanya tersenyum kecut, ketika pembicaraan diluar mulai terasa intim dan menyebalkan. Pun kamu keluar dengan tergesa, dan muncul sebagai antagonis perusak suasana. Kamu tahu gurat kekesalan timbul di dahi Imaizumi ketika wajahmu menyeruak di ambang pintu.

"Ah, Shunsuke-_kun_ sudah datang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Kamu bertindak seolah bangga dengan hasil yang kamu raih sampai saat ini. Hasil dimana kamu bisa menjadi ksatria Onoda, hingga di penghujung umur seperti saat ini. Tindak yang sengaja kamu ciptakan untuk membuat kesal tamu 'kehormatan'mu secara diam-diam.

Tindak yang sengaja dikeluarkan untuk menutupi kebenaran yang sampai saat ini masih kamu sangkal.

Kebenaran bahwa Onoda sudah menikah.

Dan memiliki anak laki-laki dengan mimpi yang sama seperti ayahnya.

Kebenaran yang sejujurnya tidak ingin kamu umbar pada Imaizumi—sebab, kamu akan terlihat sangat bodoh hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Sebenarnya saya mau menambahkan keterangan siapa istrinya Onoda plus sudut pandang Onoda terhadap Imaizumi dan Manami di fanfic ini tapi sepertinya saya lebih suka dengan ending yang berkabut jadi... saya biarkan saja lel (Bilang aja lo males ngetik panjang).

Sebagai penggemar yowappe (yang cukup sawan dengan pangeran Manami), saya merasa senang bisa mengisi tempat ini sebagai orang kedua di Fandom Yowappe dan orang pertama di FYPI yeaaay #pon.

Sok yang mau FG-an sama saya. Hayuklah—saya penumpang di kapal harem!Onoda XD

**-Fvvn-**

**21-02-2014**


End file.
